sekai_ni_taisurufandomcom-20200215-history
Shintaro Hanamichi
Shintaro is the vice-leader of N.M.E. Foundation. He is Nanami's child with Mitsuo Tokugawa, and Sewa's younger half-brother. It is still unclear whether he will be an antagonist against the protagonists, or he will be a new addition to the main team. Appearance Shintaro has messy strawberry gold hair, pale complexion, and feline emerald green eyes, unusual for a demon's, and others have pointed out that he had stern cat-like features. Just like any other demon, despite being at the age over a thousand, his youthfulness is intact that makes him appear like a 17 year-old boy. He is also quite muscular, and is very good-looking due to being part-succubus. He has a black demon tail with a small green flame at the tip. He often wears the N.M.E. Foundation uniform with a green camouflage hoodie underneath the vest instead of the usual collar shirt. In his casual outfit, most of his clothing follow the military color scheme, camo wears, and pallete grouos that include black, green, grey, and white. Personality Shintaro is Sewa's ignorant and prideful little brother. Unlike his sister, he is more mature, brutally honest, and he is cold and aloof with others. He dislikes interacting with anyone outside his chosen group of friends, sometimes even bordering to the fact that he is bad at socializing, and often messes up his attempts whenever he tries to make new friends. He is stubborn and decisive, and although he is not that skilled with people, he manages to make them follow his plans. He is effortlessly intelligent and charismatic, but due to his cluelessness about how well he attracts attention, he remains oblivious and still believes that he could never handle social situations. Aside from being afraid of social tension, another factor that drags his role as an antagonist down is that he has strange preferences for childish things. He finds happiness in collecting candy-box prized action figures and toys that are often obtained in U.F.O. crane machines. He also gets enthusiastic about typical things that normal teenaged boys would like, such as video games, comic books, manga and anime shows, and girls (although he is scared of even getting close to a girl that he doesn't know). This doesn't change his desire for disorder, and he is quite a violent enemy to mess with. He dislikes jokes, and often takes things too seriously. He has a liking for slow torture and punishments, a trait he shares with his father. Trivia * Shintaro means "first son" in Japanese name culture, alluding to him being the first and only son. His name also describes being "delicate and refined", giving an emphasis to how Shintaro is actually just a sensitive boy behind his terrifying disguise. His demon name, Sebastian, means "revered" or "venerable", which alludes to him having the initiative for being N.M.E.'s vice-leader, being given a lot of respect. * Shintaro is techinally the 10th and the youngest child of the Hanamichi family, since Seichi accepted him as his own son despite knowing that Shintaro was the child of Nanami in an affair. He is in good terms with all of his brothers and sister, except for Wes (Seighart) and Seisa (Luther). ** It is unknown if he is still in good terms with Sewa (Catarina) after she left Hell and sided with Shisuke Tsubasa -- the foundation's long-term target, and the other members of the Dark Side Club, who have all been involved with her shout for rebellion against demonic monarchy. * There has been an inside joke about Shintaro's sexuality after being paired off with a few male characters. In the past wiki, although, he is defined to be "bisexual", finding attraction in people, regardless of gender identity and sexual classification (he is interested in both men and women). * Shintaro has had 2 ex-girlfriends. An unnamed girl, and the other one was confirmed to have been Amane Maionji. * He has a liking for automobiles and vehicles. If he were to study college on Earth, he wanted to take Mechanical Engineering. * Shintaro also dislikes being pulled by the tail like other demons, but unlike his sister who finds this action perverted, he finds this offending. * Shintaro is allergic to pollen. He dislikes the surname "Hanamichi" due to this.